riseofimmortalsfandomcom-20200214-history
The Crab Has Spoken by Krib
Welcome to the one and only Krib Crab Guide: Since Iam a crab myself i decided to help you little Shrimps to master The Crabomancer. Most important: to Win you will need to purchase the Alien-Crab Skin. 'Abilities' Deluge Damage: '''55/90/160/240/300 (+20% with masteries) '''Cost: '''40/55/70/85/100 mana '''Cooldown: '''15s '''Magic Resistance Reduction: '''2/3/4/5/6 (+1/2/3/3/4 with masteries) '''Speed debuff: 30/33/36/39/42% Awesome ability. Even after the nerf, this ability delivers everything needed: Silence, Snare, Magic Resistance Reduction. What else can a Crab ask for ? Use that skill to shut down all the nasty casters, especially Tatiana, Vezin. Never saw an Tatiana hovering forward to Stun-Combo your little friends and then rendered complete useless by your One-Click Silence ? But Deluge also comes in handy while chasing down Immortals or help your teammates to escape once in while. Submerge Damage: '''60/100/150/210/270 (+20% with masteries) '''Cost: '''45/60/75/90/105 mana '''Cooldown: '''20/19/18/17/16s '''Heal: '''30/45/60/85/115 health per second (+5/10/15/15/20 with masteries) This abbility is the most awesome thing Crabs could have ever imagined. Submerging will help you stay in Lane indifenitily. Heals you so fast, it will make some Carries "Crab their Pants". It is also perfect for ganking and catching up enemies, since being mid air is kind of a stun. Sometimes Crabs do overcommit, but dont worry, just submerge and jump over hills or out of reach (but be carefull, dont get silenced or stunned while being Submerged). This is commonly used for crazy Tower Diving and getting that little Balak or Nysuss where it belongs.. back to Base. And dont forget: If someone is channeling: Send him flying. Essence of the Kraken '''Damage: '''15-40/25-60/35-80 (+20% with masteries) (50% to creeps (+20% with masteries) '''Cost: '''15/25/35 mana '''Cooldown: 10s I love Kraken, but i dont like this Ability. Its kind of Okay. Use it to jungle, making early creep killing a little easier and especially after using Q,W combo, just to hit a little harder. Elder Leviathan Damage: '''15-40/25-60/35-80 (+20% with masteries) (50% to creeps (+20% with masteries) '''Cost: '''15/25/35 mana '''Cooldown: 10s The moment you reach lvl 6, killing Creeps got so easy. Submerge, jump into the creeps, activate your Ultimate, and they are gone. You should be able to defend and clear waves of Creeps in an ease. But dont forget to turn it off after the Creep wave is dead. Same goes fot Immortals. Silence/Jump in. activate Leviathan. Storm Wall Cooldown: '300s '''Channeling Time: '''3s '''Cost: '''150 mana It got nerfed, get over it. The already useless Megatower killing got nearly impossible. This tactic got legit at a point where the enemies where already in mid of your base and destroying it. Use this Signature to combine it with some nasty area effects of your allies, or just to pull the entire enemie team out of theire Base where your friends are waiting for them. 'Skill Leveling 1 2 3 4 5 6 7 8 9 10 11 12 13 14 15 16 17 18 19 W Q Q W Q R Q W Q W R R E E - D/R E E E Use That ! 'Items' This Item choice is best used for high persistent LvL. Since you need to have high Mana Regeneration. MAIN ITEMS Bearskin Boots Amulet of Duality Destroyers Mantle SUB ITEMS (These can be interchanged) Bloodstone Pendant ( If you need more Hp, Armor and some Regen ) Gleaming Wand ( If you want some % MRP and the so needed Cooldown) Shining Breastplate Berek Scroll Ring of Shielding I usually go with something like: Bearskin Boots Amulet of Duality Destroyers Mantle Bloodstone Pendant Gleaming Wand ' '+ One of the nice defence Items mentioned above. Forget Mageslayer Gloves. waste of money for a Crab like you ! Also forget about Sapphire Amulet ! You got alot of Mana Regen going on, whiche also sclaes with your Healthbar. So if you play thoughtfull enough you wont even need these items. Especially if you dont use Wildrunners, Gleaming Wand ... you dont even have your skills ready fast enough to spend all your mana on it. Try it out ! The Mana Regen provided by this build will be enough ! 'Masteries' You will need as much Movement Speed as possible, you are a Chaser, dont forget this. (The Artifact Build also utilize maximum Speed). Offence Tree Defence Tree Champion Tree ' ' Feel free to remove the Points from the Champions tree Magic Resistance Penetration Boost and move them all the way into Defence Tree. You got this far, why not take the 4 % and some extra money. 'Artifacts' 5 Gilded Ivory Talismans Magic Resistance is the most Important atm. 5 Ancestral Totems of the Fox You will need that. 3 Grand Seals of Dexterity '''- 4.5% movement speed. Thats what you want. '''2 Primal Life Symbols - 3 Amor and 3 Magic Resistance 1 Relic of Ankmar - Armor, SPEED, More Dodge You got like 127 starting speed, you will catch almost everyone with your "Slowing Pool of Hate" By the way try to Lane with Tatiana or any Carrie will do, you are a nice Bodyguard and will help nysuss to land that last deadly shot. Promise... PS: I have stolen some Ability Description 'THE CRAB HAS SPOKEN ' Category:Karapyss Builds Category:Karapyss Category:Immortal Builds